


Butterfly

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Butterfly

“You’re seeing her in her dress before the wedding?!” Garcia exclaimed as she pulled Spencer’s bowtie into place. “Why? That’s bad luck.”

Spencer scoffed and turned around to check himself in the mirror. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch were nearby also ready to go watch the youngest member of the BAU marry the woman he loved. “You know that superstition actually stems from when arranged marriages were common around the globe? It was because the bride and groom weren’t supposed to see each other at all, and since then, the superstition has stuck in regards to seeing the bride before the wedding, but there is absolutely nothing to the thought that seeing each other is bad luck.”

Garcia wasn’t really a traditionalist. Not really by any means, but she’d always assumed Spencer would be, so it took her by surprise that he would be meeting up with Y/N before they walked down the aisle. After getting the okay from all of his friends that he looked presentable and ready to get married, he headed out of his room of the hall and walked toward the middle where he was supposed to be meeting his wife to be. A few minutes later, he heard her soft voice float from behind him. “Hi honey.”

When Spencer turned around, he saw Y/N in a beautiful A-line lacy dress with cap sleeves. “You look so beautiful,” he whispered, extending his hands out toward her as she walked into his embrace. He pressed a feather-light kiss to her forehead and gently grazed the hairpin he’d bought her as her something new. It was a blue-jeweled butterfly - her favorite. After leaving home at age 18 and coming into her own, she adopted the beautiful winged insect as an image of her new comfortable self. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” she giggled, giving him her head so he could continue to rain kisses down upon her. Growing up, she had assumed she’d never find someone like this - someone who would love her without expecting anything from her - kisses and cuddling were cool, but that’s all she could give, and Spencer was content with that. Her family had told her that she should just figure out how to “get into it” because otherwise she was going to end up alone, but she refused to believe it, and it was a good thing too; if she had believed them, she would have never found Spencer.

As she stared up into his eyes, she saw her world. The man that accepted her for exactly who she was and loved her wholeheartedly. Truly, he was all she’d ever hoped for. Since she was a little girl, she wanted to get married, but as she grew older, the fear that who she truly was would keep her from that future made her sad. There was no reason for sadness anymore. Everything had already been spoken about. They would sleep in the same bed. Cuddles and kisses were not only fine, but welcomed, but at least for the foreseeable future, she couldn’t see it going further. When they wanted to start a family, they would adopt - and of course, they would live happily ever after. “Ready to marry me?” she asked, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“I was ready the day I met you.”

—–

After returning to his end of the hall, his friends congratulated him for the last time before the wedding while heading toward the field where Spencer and Y/N would be wed. Despite seeing her before the wedding, he still found himself overcome with emotion, his eyes watering as she glided down the flower strewn aisle looking very much like an angel. 

Many women had their fathers or mothers or siblings walk them down the aisle, but Y/N had chosen to have no one. None of her family had been invited because they’d all insisted that any marriage she had was doomed without sex. Y/N knew otherwise and didn’t want her day tainted by bad thoughts of any kind, so she proudly walked toward Spencer by herself. 

Underneath the rose covered archway, the officiant welcomed everyone to the ceremony. While he spoke, the two stared dreamily at each other, getting lost in the moment as everything else faded to the background. “Now, I understand that the bride and groom have written their own vows. Y/N, if you’d like to start.”

Originally, she’d had them written down, tucked into a spot inside the top of her dress, but when the moment finally came, she found herself speaking from the heart instead. “Spencer,” she started, her eyes stinging with heated tears, “My entire life I was told there was something wrong with me - that I was broken. That I would have to reshape myself in order to find someone to love me and that I could love in return.” As a tear made its way out of the corner of her eye, Spencer pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed it away. “For so many years, I believed it. I became a different person because of that belief, and I didn’t like that person, but then I decided to take a chance on myself and break away from the people that thought I was broken. It took years to come into my own again, but when I did, I met you. You didn’t put me back together, but that’s because you looked at me as though I were never broken. I love you so much and I promise from this day forward that I will give to you all that I am.”

Spencer had to make use of his own tissues a time or two, but by the time Y/N was done with her vows, the tissues were useless. His hands squeezed tightly around hers as his lips mouthed countless “I love yous,” thought none of them felt like enough. All he’d ever wanted was someone to love and grow old with, and after so many years, he’d found her. “Well, I don’t think there’s a dry eye in the house, or field,” the officiant said as he wiped his own tears away. “But Spencer, if you would like to try and outdo your soon-to-be wife, we’d all like to hear it.”

“I don’t think I can,” he laughed. Everyone viewing the ceremony laughed as well. There truly was not a dry eye in sight as Spencer began his own vows. “Ask any of my friends and they’ll tell you that I’ve been through more in 35 years than most have in a lifetime. Through it all, one of the few things that have remained constant has been my desire to find someone to love and make memories with. For the past decade or so, I didn’t think I was going to get that. I thought that maybe I wasn’t destined for that, and then you walked into my life. No matter what anyone says, I have been honored to love you for the past two years, and it’ll be my honor to love you until the end of time.” As he finished, he lifted her hands up to his mouth and kissed them. “I don’t think mine were as good,” he laughed through tears as he looked toward the officiant to indicate that he was finished. “But I hope they were enough.”

“They were,” Y/N mouthed.

“If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” Thankfully, no one said a word, leaving the officiant the opportunity to quickly move into the next phase of the wedding. It all went by in a blur, with Spencer and Y/N sobbing and agreeing to love each other now and always. “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer, you may kiss your bride.”

Spencer blinked away his tears and brought his hands up to the sides of her face, holding her gently as his lips pressed softly against hers. “Please congratulate Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid!” 

A round of applause skirted through the field as Spencer and Y/N started to walk down the aisle hand-in-hand, heading toward one of the rooms of the hall for a moment alone before the reception. The minute the doors closed behind them, she jumped into his arms and he spun her around, feeling more than ever like she was truly flying.


End file.
